TIKE VS RINA
by UCANCALLMEDANNIE
Summary: MIKE DEJA OHIO Y POR LO TANTO A TINA MIENTRAS RORY EL NUEVO ESTUDIANTE DE INTERCAMBIO LLEGA DE IRLANDA
1. cap 1 un chico nuevo y los duetos

Tike vs Rina

CAPITULO 1: UN CHICO NUEVO Y LOS DUETOS

La última campana del día ya había sonado, así que yo estaba en mi casillero guardando unas cosas y preparándome para uno de los mejores momentos del día, "El Club Glee". Justo cuando cerré mi casillero sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cintura mientras escuche que una voz muy familiar susurraba en mi oído:

.-Hola Hermosa.

Me voltee lentamente y al ver a Mike me sonroje sigo sin saber por que cuando lo veo me sonrojo si ya tenemos algo de tiempo de ser pareja, solo pude decir en un suspiro:

.-Mike

El solo sonrió y me dio un corto beso en la mejilla mientras me abrazaba más fuerte .Yo solo le respondí el abrazo mientras con una sonrisa le pregunte:

.- ¿Listo para ir al Club Glee?

El solo asintió con la cabeza mientras tomo mi mano para dirigirnos al salón del club, una vez que llegamos me di cuenta de que ya todos estaban ahí;

.-Creo somos los últimos, le susurre a Mike mientras reía un poco.

El solo rio y me señalo los dos lugares a lado de Kurt, yo entendí que con eso me decía que al menos nuestros lugares de siempre no fueron ocupados, me dirigí al lugar de a lado de Kurt, lo salude como siempre y espere a que Mike se sentara a mi lado. Justo en el momento en que Mike se sentó entro el Sr. Shue, pero no venia solo un chico que al menos yo nunca había visto lo acompañaba, todas las chicas del club se le quedaron viendo, el Sr. Shue decidió introducirlo, así que se aclaro la garganta y dijo:

.-Chicos el es Rory Flanagan y es un nuevo estudiante de intercambio, viene de Irlanda y ahora será parte de New Directions y espero que lo traten bien y no lo hagan sentir mal.

En cuanto el Sr. Shue dejo de hablar escuche que Rachel dijo:

.- Y bueno al menos puede cantar?

Rory la miro mientras el Sr. Shue dijo

.-Si Rachel pero supongo que quieres escucharlo así que Rory porque no cantas algo, dijo con una sonrisa

Rory asintió con la cabeza mientras le indico algo a la banda, empezó la música y el canto Feeling Good de Michael Bublé su voz era hermosa ya que cuando hablaba era muy grave pero a la hora de cantar era tan dulce simplemente adore su voz puede ver como Rachel se quedo con los ojos abiertos cuando el termino de cantar, logre ver cómo nos miraba a todos mientras sonreía y note que cuando me miro se detuvo más tiempo que con los demás, es mas no dejaba de verme, lo único que hizo que dejara de verme fue la voz de Santana que decía:

.- Y bueno supongo que este sexy chico está soltero.

Todos nos reímos ya que sabíamos que Santana solo lo decía en broma. El Sr. Shue nos calmo mientras le indicaba a Rory que tomara asiento donde quisiera, el se sentó justo detrás de mí.

Vi que el Sr. Shue saco un sombrero, todos menos Rory exclamamos.-"Duetos".- , el Sr. Shue solo sonrió mientras colocaba el sombrero encima del Piano y le indico a Santana que pasar al frente, vi como ella paso rozando a Sam y saco un papel del sombrero y dijo un tanto desanimada

.-Q!

Quinn sonrió ya que de seguro pensó que harían un gran dueto, después de eso el Sr. Shue llamo a Britt, ella solo paso literalmente bailando y saco un papel del sombrero y dijo en voz alta con una gran sonrisa como de niña chiquita

Puck!

Puck solo le devolvió la sonrisa a Britt, yo sabía que entre ellos dos había algo más que amistad, así que supuse que su dueto tendría algo que ver con eso, luego el Sr. Shue llamo a Mercedes, ella se levanto y camino hacia el sombrero saco un papel y leyó en voz alta

.-Sam!

El solo esbozo una sonrisa muy grande ya que el sabia que sería su oportunidad de recuperar a Mercedes, el Sr. Shue después de eso llamo a Mike, este se levanto y pasó hasta el sombrero no sin antes mirarme y sonreírme, el saco un papel y leyó en voz alta:

.-Rachel

Ella solo dio vuelta a los ojos ya que ella es mas nadie de ND, sabía que Mike había mejorado mucho su canto, después el Sr. Shue me llamo a mi me levante lentamente y camine hasta el sombrero, tome un papel y lo leí en voz alta:

.-Rory!

Note que todos las chicas me miraban sorprendidas y note la mirada de Mike entre preocupado, enojado y asombrado, también note como Rory se sonrojo mientras sonría con una sonrisa tan grande como la que podía esbozar Sam, deje el papel a un lado y regrese a mi lugar, Mike ni siquiera me miro y me evito el resto de la clase, supe que se había enojado pero no iba discutir con el con todo ND presente. Después el Sr. Shue llamo a Kurt este paso al frente y saco un papel y dijo sonriendo extremadamente feliz

.-Blaine!

Blaine le sonrió de vuelta, y luego el Sr. Shue llamo a Finn, este se levanto y casi se cae al chocar con mi silla, ambos nos reímos y el paso al frente y saco un papel del sombrero y nos dijo en voz alta:

.-Artie!

Artie sonrió y choco los 5 con Finn, el Sr. Shue nos dijo que teníamos una semana como máximo para presentar nuestros duetos, en eso sonó la campana, Mike salió literalmente disparado del salón sin decir nada, yo me despedí de todos rápido y salí detrás de el, lo vi aun en el pasillo, me acerque un poco y le dije:

.- Mike ¿estás bien?

El solo siguió caminando ignorándome, por lo que me adelanté hasta quedarme de frente a el mientras le preguntaba:

.-Mike ¿no me oíste o algo así?

.- Si te oí, me dijo un tanto cortante.

Sabía que vendría ahora una pelea era lo más seguro pero quería saber que le pasaba por que en verdad me preocupa mucho así que le pregunte

.- ¿Entonces por qué me ignoraste y no te detuviste?

.- Para que para ver como miras a ese chico nuevo, y ese chico nuevo te mira todo el tiempo, se notaba el enojo en su voz y sus palabras me dolían claramente sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras le dije:

.- Eso significa que no confías en mi

Mike hizo que lo viera a los ojos mientras me decía:

.- Claro que confió e ti es solo que si te pierdo no se qué haría, el sonrió un poco.

Yo solo lo abrace mientras las lagrimas corrían por mi rostro, sentí como él me devolvía el abrazo mientras con una mano limpiaba mis lagrimas, después de esto me beso.


	2. Cap 2 ¿Podemos Hablar?

Capitulo 2 Podemos hablar?

Llegue mas temprano a la escuela y logre ver que Rory llego muy temprano pero la verdad no le preste mucha atención,saque mis cosas de mi casillero y justo cuando lo cerré y me decidí a caminar a mi primera clase, choque con Rory haciendo que mis cosas cayeran al piso, el me dijo nervioso:

Tina l-lo siento

Le sonreí solamente mientras me agache para recoger mis cosas, el tambien se agacho para ayudarme y por un momento nuestras manos se juntaron, cuando eso paso sentí como si mi mano me quemara, pero esa sensación me gustaba se podría decir que era agradable. Me levante con mis cosas mientras aun sonriendo le dije:

Gracias Rory

El tambien se levanto sonriendo y se quedo mirandome, yo lo mire tambien es mas esta vez lo observe note que era muy guapo, no se por que pero no podía dejar de verlo, lo que hizo que dejara de mirarlo fue que el hablo diciendome:

Tina este bueno quería saber cuanto te era posible vernos para lo del dueto.

El sonrio un poco cuando termino de hablar, yo lo volví a mirar mientras sonriendo le dije:

Oh si el dueto -reí un poco- te parece hoy en la tarde?

El seguía sonriendo mientras asintió con la cabeza, yo me decidí a ir a mi primera clase pero el me detuvo preguntando me:

¿Que clase te toca?

Pensé que clase me tocaba pero no lograba recordarlo así que abrí mi casillero para poder ver el horario. Rory se acerco mas para ver que clase me tocaba y note que se le borro la sonrisa cuando entre todas las fotos que tenía en mi casillero logro ver la foto que tenía con Mike lo mire a los ojos y le dije:

Me toca Historia y a ti?

Tardo en responderme, es mas no me respondió por que seguía mirando las fotos, lo mire y le repetí:

Me toca Historia y a ti?

Me miro a los ojos y volvió a sonreír mientras me dijo:

Igual a mi ¿Vamos juntos?

Asentí con la cabeza mientras le sonrei, vi como sus hermosos ojos azules brillaron, empece a caminar a su lado mientras volvía a sentir que algo me quemaba la mano, mire mi mano y vi que Rory la sostenía, lo volví a mirar a el, cuando se percato de que lo miraba soltó mi mano mientras susurro:

L-lo siento

Le sonrie y conteste:

No te preocupes Rory no has hecho nada realmente

Me miro a los ojos mientras sonreía pero la sonrisa se le borro casi al instante, no entendía por que hasta que mire hacia el pasillo y vi a Mike y Rachel hablando, por suerte Rory y yo ya estábamos a lado del salón de historia, entramos al salón antes de que Mike y Rachel nos vieran, al ya estar dentro pudimos ver que Britt y Puck estaban ahi besando, al percatarse de la presencia de Rory y mía dejaron de besarse mientras ambos reían, después de esto Britt corrió y abrazo a Rory mientras le decía:

Mi duende personal

Rory solo le devolvió el abrazo y sonrio un tanto incomodo, yo solo quería que Britt se alejara de el no entiendo por que pero no me gusta que ella este tan cerca de el, justo cuando iba a decir algo sentí como alguien me abrazaba y besaba mi mejilla, simplemente sonrei mientras me voltee y bese la mejilla de Mike, note como Rory se veía algo molesto mientras tomaba asiento a lado de Sam el cual acaba de entrar. Mike y yo nos sentamos justo detrás de ellos, la maestra entro y empezó su clase, no llevaba mucho cuando por los altavoces llamaron a Mike para que se presentara en la oficina de Figgins, el salió y logre ver a Rory sonreir, también logre escuchar a Sam que le decía sonriendo:

Hey Rory ¿Son ciertos los rumores?

Rory tenía una mirada de extrañado cuando dijo ¿De que rumores hablas Sam?

Sam río mientras le dijo:

Los de que te tu sientes algo por Britt y de que cosas ya han pasado entre ustedes

Note que Rory lo miro muy serio:

Sam a mi no me gusta Brittany y nada ha pasado entre nosotros, solo somos amigos y a mi me gusta alguien mas; logre notar algo de enojo en su voz, Sam volvió a reír otra vez, Rory tambien rio, en eso volvió a entrar al salón Mike, se veía muy pálido, solo recogió sus cosas y se fue sin decir nada. Yo me preocupe mucho por el, pero a los minutos de haberse ido recibí un mensaje de texto de el que decía:

Nos podríamos ver hoy en la tarde noche en mi casa y no te preocupes estoy bien :)


End file.
